


right beside you (dear)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Corrin the worried wife, Exchanging Trinkets, F/F, Life-Draining Powers, Same-Sex Marriage, Sappy, Spoilers, Wedding Rings, dear lord did this get sappy, lesbian moms and their sons, parts of a whole, soul draining powers hurt, soul mates, your days are numbered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura wants nothing more than to promise Corrin happily ever after, even knowing happily ever after may never come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right beside you (dear)

**Author's Note:**

> If people can write fic where M!Robin and Chrom get married and have kids, I can do the same with F!Corrin and Azura. :P

Hours later, she still feels the ghost of her earlier pain, still sees the darkness overtaking her body as she lay writhing in the water, a thousand apologies on her tongue. Not for using her power, but for what she can't tell Corrin.

_It's the result of a curse. Every time I use my power, I suffer, but it doesn't last. I'll use my song as often as we need it._ Corrin, shaken and worried enough as it was, seemed to accept it. _I can't tell you the whole truth, Corrin, not after you've lost so much as it is..._

She waits in her wife's private quarters, sitting at the edge of the bed, her fingers stroking the pendant that brings her both comfort and pain. _We swore to each other, for better or for worse, till death do us part. But she doesn't know death comes closer every time I use this power, and it's the only way to stop Garon._

She hears footsteps just then, the door opening. She puts on her most serene smile and stands up, smoothing her skirt.

"Welcome home, love. Did you enjoy your visit with Kana?" Corrin smiles wistfully, the decision to leave their children in the Deeprealms in the care of others wasn't easy and every now and then, one or both of them will pay their sons a visit. The last time she saw Shigure, he was six inches taller, and she's sure Kana is walking and talking already.

"He gave me this to give to you," Corrin says, handing Azura a small bouquet of lilies. "He hopes you feel better soon...I told him you were tired from the battle." Azura nods, taking the bouquet and smiling gently.

"I'll go with you next time, I promise. I hope he wasn't too worried..."

"Only as worried as a loving son could be about his other mother." Corrin giggles a little, then turns serious. "How _are_ you feeling?" She leads Azura over to their bed, as if she thinks simply standing up is too much effort for her. "Can I get you something? Maybe a bath in the hot springs would help."

"I'm...perfectly fine now, honest." A bit tired, still feeling the echoes of agony now and then, but these will fade just like the agony itself does. _Just like I-_

Corrin looks at her with concerned eyes, and Azura tries to stop that dark trail of thought. _I'm here now, aren't I?_ She leans against her wife with a gentle sigh, nuzzling her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I know," Corrin murmurs. "I love you, too. That's why I worry, even when I know you're not quite so weak. I just..."

"Me too, Corrin." She doesn't even need to finish her sentence. From the moment they met, from the day she realized she'd fallen in love, Corrin's proposal, their wedding, the births of their sons, it's why they're fighting to end this war.

_But every time I use my power could be my last, and there's a good chance..._ She closes her eyes, fighting back tears as she nestles closer to Corrin. Her fingers clutch at her wife's cape, she's shaking and Corrin looks so _worried._ She tries to speak and her voice is stuck in her throat.

"Azura, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Perhaps a bath would be a good idea," Azura says once her voice cooperates again. "Corrin...no matter what happens, I promise, I'll always be with you." It hurts her, to make a promise she may not be able to keep. She takes several deep breaths to stop her shivering and slowly stands.

And then, she has an idea. She stretches one leg out, slips the golden bracelet from her ankle and presses it into Corrin's hand.

"Take this," she says quietly, "it will ensure that we always _will_ be together. That even if one of us should outlive the other in the near future, you're my other half and I'll always be yours." Corrin's hand clenches around the bracelet, Azura almost regrets her words. _I'm sorry, Corrin, I can't lie to you but I can't stand to hurt you, either. I'm sorry..._

A tiny smile crosses the other girl's face, and she slides the anklet on over her stocking.

"I'll keep it with me forever. And in return..." She unclips the white ribbon from her headband. Azura takes it and attaches it to her veil, smiling.

"Thank you, Corrin."

"This way, we'll always have a piece of each other." She giggles. "Well, _another_ piece." Azura's gaze drifts to their wedding bands, gold and simple and identical in every way but the pearl in Corrin's and the onyx in hers. _Because Nohr brought me pain, but it also brought me you. Because even without the war, we were fated to meet, weren't we?_

"I love you," she says again, knowing the words will never be enough to convey what she truly feels. Corrin's hand cups her cheek and their lips meet, softly and briefly. Every kiss, every touch between them is to be treasured even if Azura were sure she'd live to grow old with Corrin.

They gather their towels and head for the hot springs, knowing they're likely to be empty at this point. It's late, and even if others are about they'll surely stay clear.

Couples do need their privacy, after all.


End file.
